


报告书不用什么都写

by null521



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null521/pseuds/null521
Summary: 警告：瞎写，我流傻白甜，瞎写，充满雷，瞎写
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	报告书不用什么都写

报告、报告，战况良好，进展顺利。

伊万闭着眼睛思考着要写上报告书的词句，愉快的几乎哼起歌来，同伴帮他在头上缠上纱布。拍掉了砂石碎片还是满脸尘土，呼吸时会有苦涩的味道，想尽快去洗个脸。

他现在心情很好，直到睁眼看到了不应该出现的人。

领路的士官早早跑掉了，王耀抱着手站在门口看他灰头土脸的狼狈样子面容上浮起笑容。他只能站起来欢迎他，“观察员已经需要深入据点开展工作了吗？”

“现在是下班时间，我来看望我的朋友。”王耀没有拒绝他用力过猛的拥抱，“看来我来的不是时候。”

“你应该在我控制公路的时候过来，我们可以一起庆祝。”伊万小声抱怨，但音调里仅有笑意。

他们并肩走向屋外，远离城镇的夜空暮色浓稠又清澈，营地的喧嚣杂音都被抛在身后。当站在荒野时王耀终于肯握住他的手，问他怎么伤到了头。伊万玩笑着回答流弹不长眼睛时认真观察同盟的脸，远道而来的军人露出近乎担忧苦恼的神色，真心将他的安慰置于一线情报之上。

他们贴近且凝视对方，早就超过了规定的安全距离，因此拥吻也理所应当。亲昵中面颊上细碎尘土的触感如此鲜明，王耀宽容了伊万贪婪的索取，他的情人品尝起来如大地般美好。

“你害我忘记洗脸了。”伊万低头靠在王耀的颈窝里理所当然的指责，任由王耀揉他因汗水粘黏的头发。

“那我要怎样补偿你呢？”王耀配合的询问。

“什么都可以？”

“什么都可以。”

中国人的眼睛润泽明亮，像会由内向外发出光，昏暗月色柔和了不算凌厉的棱角，让他容颜更显温顺，姿态软弱，毫无威胁的笑容精致如同熟透的果实诱人摘取，但这劝诱下往往有密布的陷阱，会失去多少只取决于猎物在他眼中的分量。伊万没来由的突然产生了一点怒气，王耀不信任他，对他如对任何同类，他想质问王耀是否含有真心，又及时把讽刺的字句咽下去。这不是他该问的问题。

王耀看见伊万唇齿无声张合，疑惑的握了握他的手。

但他听腻了他人的旁敲侧击，厌倦了句句斟酌的谨慎公文，期待友好邻居露出微笑之外的表情。无论如何他现在是个伤员了，理应有一点特权。

“我想听你的真话，”伊万冲动的开口，音节不受控制的从喉咙里跳出来，“我对你重要吗？”

王耀的笑容消失了。伊万以为他会生气、会嘲讽的笑起来、会扔下他离开，但所有的猜测都未发生。

“你是想听什么样的真话呢？是再为你读报告论文，还是想听这些年合作的文件目录，或只是希望我伤害你。”

伊万停滞了，这不是他预想的回答。荒地的夜风在此刻如此嘈杂让他几乎听不清王耀说话的声音。

“你对我比任何人更重要的，不要期待我伤害你。”王耀直视他的眼睛，那股坚定刺伤了他，“我就在你身边，跟你在一起。”

伊万茫然的像伤者突然发现自己正流血。王耀给了他需要的答案，而这事实让他肺腑涌出疼痛。接近盟友定义的定位并非虚言，他们互相给予的支持比别人更多。

诗人的长篇里蔓延春藤，枯燥的公文数据里也会开出绵密的花朵。但重复叙述的推论不能成为真相，决不可将爱恋与生存混淆。

伊万僵硬的转移话题，王耀配合他说起战事情报，向他讨教经验。伊万喜爱夸赞，王耀就夸赞他，伊万想要拥抱，王耀就拥抱他。叙利亚的沙土不会比北极圈的冰雪更冷，他们藏身在建筑废墟里小声说话，谈论剧院演出和荒谬提案，枪叠放在抬手可触的地方。王耀坚持着在别人的国土上所作所为不宜过分的言论，而伊万发出嗤笑指出所有人都在这里驻军。毫无必要的争吵后王耀妥协的揪住他的头发，让迷彩蹭上墙灰，皮靴增添磨损，把伊万想要的疼痛也给了他。

回到营地时已过午夜，王耀被迫留宿在观察站。互道晚安后伊万含糊其辞让王耀别把受伤的事写进报告：擦伤很快就能愈合，没必要让他公事繁忙的监护人猜到某位意识体会玩接子弹游戏还弄伤了自己。但王耀并未深究他受伤的原因，他只是大笑起来，向可爱小熊比划着，“你知道你的战友给你绑了蝴蝶结吗？”

在伊万跳起来去找士官麻烦前王耀安抚了他。年长的观察员亲吻他的手上的枪茧，玩笑着要求用免去报告换一个许可。

“只是这一晚，”王耀重复他曾说过的话，“相信我爱你。”


End file.
